


Sweet Dreams

by lacenda



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenda/pseuds/lacenda
Summary: The Mandalorian returns to the ship from a long day in town. He’s tired, but never of you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sweet Dreams

Sleep was an extremely difficult thing to obtain on the infamous Razor Crest. The old, rusting ship cracked and creaked away despite parked in the outskirts of an unfamiliar desolate town. It had taken her all afternoon to put the child down for his nap. The green creature was always restless when the Mandalorian was away. She tried to comfort him the best she knew how, but there was no replacement for the metal tin-can the child called a father. She was curled up on a cot that was pulled out for such nights as these – nights she would be alone. The child laid peacefully beside her, his small snores allowing her to relax enough to start to drift off. 

She had finally let herself close her eyes for a minuscule amount of shut-eye when the echoing of footsteps approached. The treads of the heavy boots clunked as the wearer entered the ship, alerting her to their presence. She wasn’t too worried, however, now familiar with the noises that the Mandalorian made. Lifting herself slowly from the bed in order not to wake the sleeping child she watched as Mando carefully put away his findings from his daily scavenge. 

“Did I wake you?” his voice modulates, turning to face her. Even in the dim lighting of the hull of the ship, his armour glowed brightly. She felt nervous that he had caught her staring at him, but it hadn’t been the first time either. She wanted to tell him that she never really slept when he was away, a terrible habit she had adapted to their lifestyle. The Mandalorian had paused his movements, waiting for her response to ease his conscience. 

“No, I only just laid down.” She replies lifting the blanket off herself and standing in front of him. The Mandalorian could really look at her now, drinking in her appearance. She seemed so small standing before him, her arms wrapped around her sides. His head tilts, admiring the normalcy of having her there with him. Mando had spent most of his adult life alone, and now he found the prospect of a future without her and the child grim. 

She, however, always felt so intimidated by him, even after all these months together now. Mando could go days without sleep, and yet it was something she yearned for daily. He moved towards her slowly, observing that the child was safely asleep. He felt relieved, not realising how tense he had let himself get. Every time he left the two of you alone in the ship he worried. No matter what he was doing, it always lingered in the back of his mind. 

“There’s still some food left if you’re hungry.” She mutters and fiddles with the frayed edges of her sleep shirt. The shirt used to belong to the Mandalorian. She had found it one day while attempting to organize the mess in the ship. It was like finding a hidden treasure tucked away amongst all the garbage. Having food though was something Mando always forgot about. Taking care of himself was never top priority. But since she had joined him on his adventures, she made sure they had a meal as often as they could. She claimed it was for the benefit of the child, but it was also because she enjoyed taking care of him. One of them had to. 

“I can give you some privacy.” She offers, remembering why he ate less frequently – the helmet. Boundaries were something the pair were still working on. Living in such close quarters made it harder. Typically, the Mandalorian would wait till she was asleep and then lock himself in the cockpit. But there were a lot of almost’s. She saw the nap of his neck one evening when he was sliding his helmet back on. Just seeing the tuffs of chocolate hair were enough to give her chills. It was a glorious sight, but she had felt guilty from deriving so much pleasure for his brown curls. 

“Maybe later.” He speaks. The Mandalorian was hungry, but he needed rest more. His body was exhausted to the point of collapse. He wished that the cot was big enough for the both of them. It was an issue he hadn’t encountered until he had met her. Craving affection. It wasn’t a part of his way, but he could bend the rules a bit, for her. It was a temptation he preferred not to address. Fearful of its consequences. 

He walks past her, opening his sleeping hatch, getting ready to call it a night. She can sense his tiredness, he’s less talkative tonight. He often liked to complain to her about his trips into town. His talks often bringing a smile to her face, even a laugh. That was why he did it in the first place. But it was late, maybe he would tell her over breakfast if she was lucky.

The Mandalorian climbs into his small resting quarters, attempting to get as comfortable as possible. It was quite a sight to see him in full armour curled up trying to sleep. It was reassuring. It reminded her that underneath the beskar he was human too. She took this as a sign to lay back down into the cot and attempt to find the slumber she had lost. But as she tucked the child back in one thing clouded her mind, something that wouldn’t let her relax. A silly tradition the pair had adopted without the other noticing. 

“Mando.” She calls out, her voice quiet and hoarse, not even sure if she imagined her voice vibrating his name. “Goodnight.” She states pulling the blanket up to her chin, its scratchy fabric leaving goosebumps on her skin. Maybe that was the thought of him. The air was still, perhaps he hadn’t heard her or simply didn’t want to. It was a custom that the Mandalorian didn’t understand yet but knew that it was important to her. Therefore, it was important to him and replies into the night with a weary voice – 

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
